La lâcheté des hommes
by Amako-sama
Summary: Comme souvent entre eux, c'est un quiproquo qui a tout déclenché. Mais ça va plus loin cette fois. Cette fois, ça pourrait bien être la fin de tout. Jusqu'à ce que Loki décide de se lever. Et de se mettre en marche. Joyeux anniversaire Siphirith !


Très chère **Siphirith**. Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire très en avance. Seulement, comme tu le sais bien, le jour de ton anniversaire je serais en train de baver devant Tom donc on fait ça plus tôt. Tu n'as qu'à considérer ça comme une récompense des efforts considérables que tu as fournis pour tes partiels.

Je t'aime, ma vieille.

Sinon, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'écouter "_Ne me quitte pas_" de Jacques Brel avec ce texte. Déjà parce que c'est le thème, ensuite parce qu'elle déchire et enfin pour faire plaisir à la jeune fille dont c'est l'anniversaire.

* * *

La journée avait commencé comme n'importe quelle journée à la villa. Après la destruction de la Tour STARK et pendant la durée des rénovations, Tony était parti y habiter. Et il ne l'avait pas quittée depuis. Lorsqu'il s'était mit en couple avec Loki, après qu'il soit revenu d'Asgard avec Thor et que la clémence lui soit accordée, il avait continué à y vivre et Loki était venu avec lui.

La journée avait donc tout d'une journée banale. Les deux amants se serraient réveillés, auraient déjeuné en se chamaillant puis auraient travaillé sur un projet quelconque avant de s'enfoncer dans le canapé pour se susurrer des mots tendres ou des promesses brûlantes. Mais pas cette fois. Parce que personne ne s'était réveillé. Tony était rentré tard, très tard, et Loki l'avait attendu, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. La crainte de l'adultère touchait tous les couples, même l'union d'un dieu millénaire et de l'homme le plus influent de la planète.

Tony était éreinté, un brun éméché et de très mauvaise humeur. Loki était fatigué, malheureux et dans de très mauvaises dispositions pour entendre des explications que Tony n'avait de toute façon pas la force de donner. Ils s'étaient disputés. Très fort. Ils s'étaient crachées des horreurs à la figure, s'étaient insultés, et Loki avait accusé Tony de ne pas l'aimer, de ne pas s'occuper de lui et de le tromper. Ç'avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase, comme on dit.

_Il faut oublier, tout peut s'oublier._

Le Grand Tony Stark avait fondu en larmes amères avant de hurler à Loki de quitter la maison et de ne surtout jamais y revenir. Le dieu avait eut un moment d'égarement à la vue des larmes de son amant. Jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer ni s'énerver à ce point. Et cela lui brisa le cœur de voir cette rage dirigée contre lui, quand bien même il l'avait provoquée. Il eut mal. Alors il tourna les talons et quitta cette maison sans se retourner, laissant derrière lui le corps recroquevillé de Tony qui pleurait.

_Qui s'enfuit déjà, oublier le temps des malentendus et le temps perdu._

Le dieu traversa la petite place devant la villa et lança un regard perdu autour de lui. Maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait le cerveau trop embrouiller pour réfléchir correctement alors il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours dans une situation qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Il prit la fuite. Il se téléporta à la Tour STARK, passa en coup de vent devant des Avengers ahuris mais qui ne firent pas un geste et rejoignit le toit. De là-haut, il appela Heimdal. Le Gardien ouvrit le Bifrost et Loki se retrouva dans la salle dorée.

Avec un mot de remerciement pour Heimdal, il se téléporta jusque dans les appartements de sa mère. À son grand soulagement, elle était là, assise sur un fauteuil rembourré, un livre entre les mains. Elle ne daigna même pas sursauter à son présence et se contenta de lui adresser un sourire doux accompagné d'un regard surpris. Loki ne prononça pas une parole et se jeta dans ses bras.

Stupéfaite, Frigga en lâcha son livre, avant d'écarter les bras et de les refermer sur le corps tremblotant de son fils chéri. Elle n'avait pas à comprendre pour consoler. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que Loki avait besoin d'elle, maintenant. Le reste, et bien, c'était complètement secondaire. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant de longues minutes, Frigga écoutant la respiration hachée de son fils qui semblait incapable de se calmer. Il ne pleurait pas mais semblait complètement paniqué, et tout aussi déchiré que si les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

_Oublier ces heures qui tuaient parfois à coup de pourquoi, le cœur du bonheur._

Loki parvint finalement à se détacher de l'étreinte de sa mère. Il se dépêtra de ses genoux et vint s'asseoir au sol devant elle, son dos appuyé contre les jambes de Frigga et sa tête basculée en arrière sur ses genoux. Il eut un long soupir brisé et la reine se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux, murmurant une vieille comptine sans queue ni tête mais qui eut le mérite de permettre à Loki de mieux respirer.

Le dieu ferma les yeux et frotta la paume de ses mains contre ses paupières en un geste las. Il regrettait, parce que jamais Tony n'aurait réagit comme ça si il était vraiment coupable de quoi que se soit. Il aurait fuit, aurait démenti, aurait crié, aurait juré. Mais jamais, oh non, jamais il ne se serait mis à pleurer. Tony ne pleurait pas. C'était comme une vérité générale, il était de ces hommes qui ne pleuraient _pas._

Alors évidemment, il y avait une affaire, là. Mais comme tout ce qu'entreprenait Loki, ça avait raté, bien évidemment. Il avait tout gâché, encore. Frigga laissa quelques minutes à Loki pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées avant de tirer doucement sur une mèche de ses cheveux afin qu'il lui accorde de l'attention. Le dieu releva la tête vers elle, la regardant à l'envers, et lui adressa un sourire hésitant.

Frigga n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour prendre la parole. Son fils changeait trop rapidement d'avis pour qu'elle lui laisse l'opportunité de se défiler.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, mon ange ?

- J'ai commis une énorme erreur, Mère.

- Raconte-moi.

- J'ai brisé le cœur de la seule personne qui m'accorde sa confiance au point de me confier sa vie. Et je l'ai traîné dans la boue comme s'il était le dernier des laquais.

- Oh, chéri...

- Il me faisait confiance, maman, il me faisait CONFIANCE ! s'écria Loki. Et moi je l'ai accusé de tous les maux, je lui ai hurlé au visage, j'ai craché mon fiel comme s'il était responsable de chacune des souffrances que j'ai un jour enduré !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Cela fait quelques jours qu'il est distant et je pensais, je croyais... j'étais stupide. J'ai cru..

- Tu as cru qu'il t'était infidèle.

- Oh, je suis si lamentable, murmura Loki d'une voix brisée.

- Mais non. Tu as eu une réaction normale. Qu'a-t-il répondu ?

- Mais rien, justement ! Il a fondu en larmes. Mais Tony, Tony ne pleure jamais.

- Alors tu vas te lever, fils, et tu vas aller te faire pardonner. Maintenant.

- Il ne veut plus de moi, gémit le dieu.

- Qu'importe ! Tu vas perdre stupidement la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée depuis ta naissance !

Loki leva un regard humide de larmes contenues vers sa mère qui fronçait les sourcils, déterminée à lui botter les fesses jusqu'au Bifrost s'il le fallait. Loki sentit une émotion étrange étreindre son cœur. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé sa mère de toute sa vie. Il se redressa d'un bond, embrassa ses deux joues et se précipita dans le couloir, oubliant stupidement dans sa précipitation qu'il pouvait se téléporter. Frigga eut un sourire doux et reprit son livre pour recommencer sa lecture.

Loki courait à en perdre haleine. Il avait des promesses à tenir, des mots à effacer et un cœur à réparer. Il avait juré qu'il l'aimerait, il lui avait promit la lune et lui avait offert la douleur de la trahison. Loki avait à réparer ses erreurs. Et il s'y appliquerait pour une fois. Sa mère avait raison. Tony était la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé, il n'allait pas tout gâcher, pas maintenant.

_Moi je t'offrirai des perles de pluie, venues de pays où il ne pleut pas._

Loki déboula sur le pont arc-en-ciel et redoubla d'ardeur, courant plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru. Il se précipita dans la salle du Bifrost et prit à peine le temps de se ressaisir avant de demander à Heimdal de le ramener sur Midgard. Le Gardien ne posa pas de question et le propulsa directement sur le toit de la Tour. Le dieu dévala les marches qui menaient à toit quatre à quatre et se retrouva dans le salon. Il sembla soudain se rappeler qu'il était doué de pouvoirs magiques et lança un regard désespéré aux Avengers qui ne comprenaient décidément rien avant de disparaître pour réapparaître devant la villa.

Loki se précipita jusque devant la baie vitrée qui ouvrait vers le salon. Il eut un hoquet en voyant l'état de celui-ci. Il était détruit, la table basse brisée, les tableaux et photos jetées au sol, la vitre rependue partout. Et du sang. Il y avait du sang sur chaque bout de verre, sur chaque surface que la souffrance de Tony avait ravagée. Loki eut un rictus détruit et usa de sa magie pour réparer ce qui avait été brisé en songeant que le cœur de Tony devait être dans le même état.

_Je creuserai la terre jusqu'après ma mort, pour couvrir ton corps d'or et de lumière._

Il suivit -bon dieu- les traces de sang jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait à l'atelier. Tony s'était forcément réfugié là-bas. Loki ne fit pas cas de la voix de JARVIS qui le prévint que l'ingénieur ne voulait pas le voir et qu'il risquait d'être très mal accueilli. Mais comme il n'avait pas de protocole pour chasser Loki, l'I.A. conseilla même au dieu de bien choisir ses mots parce que son créateur ne serait pas facile à convaincre.

Loki descendit les marches et se retrouva devant la porte de verre codée. Une porte de verre détruite. Et derrière il y avait l'établi ravagé, les voitures détruites, les armures démontées. Toutes sauf une. Une qui se tenait debout au centre du carnage, une comme l'oeil du cyclone qui avait ravagé la villa et ravageait le cœur de Tony en cet instant, Loki n'en doutait pas. Il pouvait être très bon avec les mots, lorsqu'il le voulait. Même pour blesser, surtout pour blesser.

L'armure était dos à Loki, la tête baissée. Lorsque le dieu enjamba les débris de la porte vitrée, elle se retourna en un bruit mécanique qui fit presque sursauter Loki dans ce silence de plomb. Il tressaillit en voyant la posture agressive, tressaillit en voyant les poings serrés, tressaillit encore en remarquant que Tony ne relevait même pas la visière de son armure pour le voir en face. Comme s'il ne le méritait pas. Que disait-il. Il ne le méritait certainement pas. Qu'il avait honte !

_Je ferai un domaine où l'amour sera roi, où l'amour sera loi, où fuira la haine._

Tony -l'armure, en fait- semblait sur le point de se jeter sur lui et de le rouer de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt. C'était mérité, il le savait, mais ça faisait mal quand même de voir la vraie haine à l'œuvre.

- Tony...

- _Par respect pour tout ce qui a pu nous lier un jour, je te laisse une minute pour quitter la villa. Après je te brise les os, _dit la voix métallique_._

- Laisse-moi parler, s'il-te-plaît.

- _La dernière fois que je t'ai laissé parlé j'ai été accusé, attends si je me souviens bien, d'adultère, de trahison, de négligence, de mensonge, de quoi encore ?_

- Je suis désolé Tony, je veux t'expliquer !

- _Mais il n'y a rien à expliquer Loki ! Et il te reste quarante-cinq secondes !_

- Alors je vais te parler.

- _N'ose même pas ouvrir la bouche_, cracha Tony.

- Si, parce que ce que j'ai à perdre en parlant est bien moindre que ce que je perdrais en me taisant.

- _Très bien. Trente secondes._

- Je t'aime Tony. Je t'aime à m'en arracher le cœur, à m'en détruire l'âme et c'est ce que je fais tous les jours, je t'aime ! Mais comment veux-tu que je me sente lorsque l'homme que j'aime n'est pas là ? Il y a des précédents, des précédents qui font que la confiance chez moi, c'est aussi fréquent que les douches de Clint. J'ai douté et je n'aurait pas dû, c'est vrai. Mais par pitié, pour tout ce qui a fait de nous un couple, pour tout ce qui _fait_ de nous un couple, ne me quitte pas. Ne me demande pas de partir, de te laisser et de retourner à ma solitude noirâtre. Ne me dis pas de m'en aller loin.

- _Dix secondes._

- J'inventerai notre avenir, Tony, et il sera radieux. Je mourrai pour toi et on sera heureux quand même. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, laisse-moi t'aimer mais par pitié, ne me quitte pas. Je... je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Je t'emmènerai loin si tu le veux, là où personne ne nous trouvera. Je ne pleurerai plus, je ne crierai plus, je me ferai oublier dans un coin où tu ne me verras plus et je resterai là si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Je me contenterais de ça, mais je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas. Laisse-moi être l'ombre de ton ombre, l'ombre de ta main. Tony, ne me dis pas de laisser s'en aller tout ce qu'on a construit tous les deux. Ne me dis pas de laisser s'échapper la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Le meilleur homme qui me soit jamais arrivé. Ne me quitte pas.

Les larmes dévalaient les joues de Loki qui sanglotait douloureusement, le poing crispé, les ongles enfoncés dans la peau alors que son autre main serrait douloureusement sa chemise au niveau de son cœur. Son visage était tordu en une grimace affreuse d'où transpirait toute la souffrance du monde. Tony fit un pas en avant, puis un second. Une vague lueur d'espoir s'illumina sur le visage ravagé de Loki et un sourire hésitant fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Mais Tony le saisit par le col et grimpa les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il traversa le salon sous les suppliques de Loki et le jeta dehors. Alors que le dieu était allongé au sol, gémissant de douleur sous le choc de sa chute, il se dressa devant lui de toute sa hauteur, masquant le soleil qui l'auréolait d'une aura vengeresse.

_Je me cacherai là, à te regarder danser et sourire, et à t'écouter chanter et puis rire._

Une lueur dangereuse pulsa sur le plastron de l'armure et Loki recula doucement, prêt à se téléporter si Tony faisait mine de tirer. En un claquement métallique, la visière du casque se releva soudain et Tony planta son regard dur dans les yeux de Loki. Sa mâchoire était serré et son visage fermé. Il ne semblait pas prêt à faire preuve du moindre signe de clémence.

- Je t'avais prévenu Loki. Vas-t'en, tout de suite.

- Non. Pardonne-moi, je t'en pris.

- Te pardonner ? Tony eut un rire désespéré. Mais il n'y a plus rien à pardonner Loki. On ne pardonne pas au Menteur.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'étais pas là.

- Trop tard pour t'en soucier, _chéri_, et le mot sonna comme une insulte. Casse-toi maintenant.

- Non.

- Loki...

- Non.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Tony leva la jambe et balança son talon en plein dans les côtes de Loki qui cédèrent en un craquement écœurant. Il lâcha un hurlement où se mêlaient souffrance et surprise. Sa respiration devint sifflante et une douleur sourde pulsa dans son torse. Mais la douleur la plus affreuse était nichée dans son cœur et nouait son estomac à lui donner la nausée. Rien sur le visage de Tony ne montrait le moindre remord.

- Je ne plaisante pas Loki.

- Alors tue-moi. Si tu ne m'aimes pas, il ne me reste rien. Tue-moi.

- Tu ne mérites même pas ma colère. Je te souhaites de périr seul comme tu l'as toujours été.

Et Tony se détourna, la démarche métallique de son armure résonnant dans les oreilles de Loki alors que les larmes dévalaient encore ses joues. Les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent en tête. « _Alors tu vas te lever, fils, et tu vas aller te faire pardonner. Maintenant._» Et Loki se leva. Il étouffa un cri de douleur en se tenant les côtes puis se mit en marche. Ses genoux tremblaient alors que ses pouvoirs régénéraient lentement ses os brisés.

Il atteint la baie vitrée brisée et entendit JARVIS prévenir Tony de sa présence. L'armure brisa carrément le sol pour sortir de l'atelier et se planta devant le corps vacillant de Loki. Le dieu releva la tête en grimaçant, une écume sanglante au coin des lèvres. Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de Tony lui fit plus mal que toutes les blessures et tous les mots du monde. Il y avait de la haine. Mais surtout, il y avait de la peine. Tant de peine qu'il sentit son estomac se tordre. La peine de la trahison.

_On a vu souvent rejaillir le feu de l'ancien volcan qu'on croyait trop vieux._

- Pardonne-moi, Tony. Je t'en supplie encore une fois, ne me quitte pas.

- Tu m'as fait mal, Loki. Tu m'as vraiment, vraiment fait mal.

- Je sais, je sais, sanglota-t-il. Par pitié, pardonne-moi.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je savais que ça arriverait, mais je m'étais dis que tu laisserais passer, que tu accepterais que je te laisse quelques temps.

- Pardon...

- Je cherchais des solutions, Loki. Le SHIELD veut ta peau, le Conseil et l'armée veulent la mienne, je suis mortel et pas bien vaillant. Je cherchais juste... à nous protéger. Pour qu'on soit heureux, et en paix.

- Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits et j'aurais dû t'accabler encore ? Ça s'appelle l'amour, Loki. Ne pas accabler la personne à nos côtés. Mais tu sais le pire ? Je suis incapable de t'en vouloir. Ça s'appelle l'amour, ça aussi. Seulement, il y a une autre chose qui me tiens un peu à cœur. Ça s'appelle la vie. Et pour une fois, j'ai décidé de passer avant toi. Je refuse de laisser mon cœur subir encore une fois ça. Alors je veux que tu t'en ailles, le plus loin possible, et que tu ne reviennes _jamais._

- Je ne te laisserais pas, Tony. Ça, ça s'appelle l'amour. Ne me quitte pas.

Loki fit un pas en avant, tout à fait remis, et vint prendre la main de Tony dans la sienne. Le génie détourna la tête en se mordant la lèvre, les yeux humides de larmes, mais ne se recula pas. Loki fit encore un pas et posa sa main sur la joue de Tony pour faire pivoter son visage en face du sien. Il se baissa légèrement et embrassa sa joue. Avec toute la douceur du monde. Il l'embrassa une fois, deux fois. Tony eut un bref sanglot. Loki posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec encore plus de délicatesse. Une simple pression.

Tony répondit au baiser avant tout autant de douceur et les deux amants mêlèrent leurs larmes, leur peine, leur douleur et leurs promesses. Sur le chemin du pardon.

_Et quand vient le soir, pour qu'un ciel flamboie, le rouge et le noir ne s'épousent-ils pas ?_


End file.
